naruto sex stories
by Spyroxcynderforeva
Summary: WARNING LEMONS I ACCEPT OCS PLEASE R/R MY FIRST LEMONS


Okay guys, this is the first Lemon I've ever put on FF. I hope you guys enjoy. ;)

BTW Right now I'm listening to Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional.  
Awesome song. haha ;)

BTWW this is going to be about 8 or 9 chapters depending on the reviews. I WILL TAKE PAIRING REQUESTS AND OC'S!

_

-

?

_

Chapter 1 - Sasuke X Sakura

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you in there!" Sasuke hears sakura call. He froze, his hand on his cock. He was just jacking off when he heard sakura's voice. And knowing Sasuke, he forgot to lock the door. Sasuke prays that she doesn't open the door, but of course, she opened the door. sakura breathed in deeply when she saw sasuke with his pants off. Then she did something Sasuke would never forget. She walked over to him, and asked while blushing deeply, "would you... ummm... like m-me to... help...you?" The question caught sasuke off guard. "Wait... you catch me with my pants down to my ankles, my dick fully erect, close to ejaculation, etc. and you want to help me with it?" Sakura thought this over for a moment. "Yes, yes i do." Sasuke shook his head. "I'm sorry, but i can't. I'm 18 and your 16. That would be considered rape. Maybe in 2...Wait,what the fuck?" Sasuke looks down and sees her hand stroking his 5 and 1/2 inch erected penis. "It feels so wrong... but so right." After Sasuke is close to ejaculating, she takes her hand off of his dick and just waits. "What's the matter?" Sasuke asked. Obviously his mind changed and now wanted to have sex with her. She didn't reply. When his penis became flaccid, he gave her the puppy eyes. "Please?" Again, Sakura didn't answer. a minute later, he lost all state of arousal and was back at square one. Sakura could see the sadness in his eyes when that happened. "Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked. Finally, Sakura replied. "That's because now we can have sex from the beginning." Sakura takes a deep breath and licks the tip of his member. When Sakura heard Sasuke moan, she decided to take it to the next step. She wraps her mouth around his tip and starts moving it up and down. "Uhh... y-you give pretty f-fucking good oral." Sakura giggles. "Tehee! I hoped you would like it!" After a few more grunts and moans, Sasuke screamed, "I'm cumming!" Then, his member started to pulsate. Sakura made sure to get every last drop so none is wasted. For a few minutes, they both just layed there, their bodies interwinded with eachother. Without saying another word, Sasuke moves his newly erected member to her slit. "Are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asks. "If I didn't, why would I have given you oral?" Sakura replies. "But first..." Sakura takes off her vivid pink dress and Sasuke comes to the realization that she wasn't wearing a bra. She actually had pretty nice tits, probably a B cup. She started to sqeeze her breasts together in a sexy matter, getting Sasuke's erection at least up to 6 saying another word, Sasuke thrusted into her, immediately breaking the barrier as Sakura cries out in pain. But, instead of the stopping, Sasuke just kept on thrusting into her. He started to squeeze her right breast and nibbles on the other one's nipple. Soon enough, they were both panting so loud the neighbors yelled at them to shut up. about 2 minutes later, when she's about to cum, he pulls out of her and sticks his pulsing genitals in her back door, causing them both to scream in ectasy. Her anal passages were so tight, it quickly made him cum. the feeling of him cumming in her ass was too much, as for a second later, she came too. But she came...in an odd fasion. "wow..." Sasuke gasped. "She's a squirter!" A few minutes later, they cozily layed down next to eachother, butt naked. "Sakura?" "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" "I love you." Just before he passed out from exhaustion, he could've sworn she said she loved him back. But he didn't care, as long as he loved her...Forever...and ever...

_

-

_  
?

_

Well, how did it go? please R/R no flaming unless I actually did bad.

BTW this is going to be about 8 or 9 chapters depending on the reviews. I WILL TAKE PAIRING REQUESTS AND OC'S!

thank you all for reading! =)


End file.
